Coffee
by kiddosatan
Summary: Hoseok adalah seorang pecandu kopi. dan favoritnya adalah americano, yg selalu mengingatkannya pada masa indahnya bersama Yoongi. Namun Hoseok tersadar bahwa varian kopi tidak hanya americano yg pahit dan berkadar kafein tinggi, setelah dia bertemu dengan Jungkook. A BTS (Bangtan Boys) fanfiction! R&R juseyo? :)


Coffee

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : hopekook, a lil'bit sugamon

.

.

.

Inspired by 방탄소년단 (BTS) – Coffee, hanya saja dengan perubahan di endingnya.

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu sudah malam, deretan apartermennya sudah sepi. Hoseok bosan dan dia butuh kopi—ya, dia seorang pecandu kopi. Lebih baik daripada pecandu rokok, bukan? Mungkin, banyak _caf__é_ yang tutup sebelum jam 8 malam, tapi Hoseok tahu betul kemana dia bisa pergi untuk sekedar meminum kopi di larut malam begini. Dia mengendarai motornya ke pinggiran kota Seoul, dan itulah tempat tujuannya, sebuah _caf__é_ kecil milik keluarganya yang sangat sederhana dengan beberapa deret meja dan kursi antik di halamannya. Hampir jam 9 malam, Hoseok bisa merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang menerpa kulit wajahnya saat ia duduk di pojok kedai itu.

"Selamat malam. Ingin pesan apa? Menu spesial kami hari ini adalah _Caramel Espresso_." Seorang pelayan yang familiar menghampiri mejanya.

"Kamu tahu menu favoritku, hyung. Kamu sangat tahu itu mengingat aku pelanggan tetap disini." Jawab Hoseok disambut senyum hangat dari Yoongi—pelayan itu. "Tentu saja, kau juga merangkap sebagai pemilik _caf__é_ ini, idiot." Setelahnya, Yoongi bergegas ke dapur, untuk membuat pesanan Hoseok.

Hoseok menunggu pesanan itu beberapa menit sembari melamunkan senyum yang baru saja Yoongi berikan. Hoseok masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum itu pernah menjadi awal harinya. Hoseok ingat bagaimana senyum itu pernah menjadi penutup terbaik harinya, bersamaan dengan kata manis via telepon 'Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak, Hoseok.'. Hoseok juga masih ingat senyum itu pernah menjadi bagian terbesar dari harinya, dan bagaimana senyum manis itu bisa membuat luka besar dalam hatinya yang tak ada satupun bisa melihatnya.

"_Americano_-mu, Hoseok." Yoongi menaruh cangkir kopi itu di atas meja selagi ia ikut duduk menemani lamunan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Baik, sangat baik. Kamu tahu hyung? Akhirnya aku bisa membangun akademi _dance _di dekat kampus." Jawab Hoseok, dengan senyum pahit tertera pada wajahnya akibat rasa pahit kopi itu.

"Baik, seperti biasa. _Caf__é_ ini semakin ramai, dan tolong sampaikan maaf pada nyonya Jung jika kinerja kami masih belum maksimal." Yoongi memainkan jarinya.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yg terbaik." Suara Hoseok meyakinkan.

"Jadi, _Americano _masih menjadi favoritmu, huh?" lanjut Yoongi, kali ini pandangannya terfokus pada secangkir kopi di depan Hoseok.

"Ya, rasanya seperti... kisah kita."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Hoseok tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa _Americano _memang terasa seperti hubungan mereka dahulu—penuh dengan rasa susu dan gula, manis di awalnya. Tetapi, semua orang pasti berubah. Seperti Yoongi dan Hoseok, mengingat hari dimana Yoongi menangis, dan disana Hoseok berperan menjadi bajingan yg sangat keras kepala mempertahankan egonya. Mereka menyerah dan akhirnya memilih jalan mereka masing-masing, pahit seperti akhir dari rasa manis _Americano_, yang masih akan terasa pahitnya meski diselingi dengan makanan manis ataupun air putih, juga meninggalkan luka tersendiri dalam benak mereka. Yoongi masih akan terus menjadi _Americano_—favorit Hoseok sampai saat ini.

"Jadi, kudengar kamu akan menikah dengan Namjoon, benarkah hyung? Titipkan salamku padanya." Hoseok bertanya setelah meminum kopinya.

"Ya, apa Namjoon yg memberi tahumu? Akan aku sampaikan, tenang saja." Yoongi tersenyum lembut, dibalas Hoseok dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak, Seokjin-hyung yg memberi-tahuku."

Lalu mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, menciptakan keheningan yang cukup lama sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung! Jung-ahjumma sudah menelepon, kita harus menutup _caf__é_ ini sekarang, sudah terlalu larut katanya!" pemuda manis itu berkata pada Yoongi.

"Aku masih menemani Hoseok, Jungkook. Kamu beres-beres saja, sana!" Yoongi hanya membalas santai ucapan Jungkook—orang yang menghampiri tadi.

"Oh, hei? Jung Hoseok? Pemilik akademi _dance_ professional _Bangtan _itukan?" Jungkook memastikan.

"Ya, kau murid baru disana kan? _For your info_, mulai besok kelasmu akan aku _handle_. Menggantikan Kim Yukwon-hyung, karena ia akan mengajar di Amerika mulai bulan ini." Hoseok tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

"Ah, apa aku pernah mengenalkanmu pada adikku? Dan Jungkook inilah adikku yg sering kuceritakan padamu." Yoongi tersenyum, sangat lembut. Lalu, terlihat sebuah _Toyota Camry_ putih berhenti di depan caf_é_ itu.

"Itu Namjoon. Kookie, kau mau ikut ke apartemenku atau tidak?" tanya Yoongi lalu berjalan menghampiri mobil itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tugas sekolahku masih banyak yg harus dikerjakan dirumah. Sana, hati-hati ya, hyung!"

"Baiklah, dadah!" Yoongi melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum ia memasuki mobil itu.

Dan setelahnya Jungkook dan Hoseok larut dalam keheningan yang tercipta setelah kepergian mobil itu. Menggeluti pikiran masing-masing, sampai Hoseok memecah keheningan.

"Jungkook."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kopi apa yang menjadi favoritmu?"

"_Caf__é__ Latte_, kalau hyung?"

"_Macchiato_, referensi baru selain _Americano_." Hoseok tersenyum lembut, ia merasa kesejukan di hatinya saat melihat Jungkook balas tersenyum.

"Aku pernah diajari Yoongi-hyung membuat _Macchiato_, dan dia memberikan nilai sempurna untuk _Macchiato_ buatanku, saat itu."

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan datang tiap hari dan memesan _Macchiato_ buatanmu." Lalu Jungkook bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Hoseok saat mengatakan kalimat itu, membuat rasa panas menjalari pipi Jungkook.

"Ah aku lupa! Jung-ahjumma sudah menyuruhku untuk menutup cafe ini." Jungkook bangkit dengan tergesa, menuju ke loker karyawan untuk mengambil ranselnya disana. Hoseok hanya mengamati, 'dia sangat menggemaskan', pikir Hoseok. Terlihat Jungkook membereskan beberapa meja lalu segera keluar dan mengunci pintu _cafe_.

"Kamu mau berdiam terus disini, hyung? Ayo, ini sudah larut malam, aku harus pulang." Jungkook menarik tangan Hoseok.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tangan Hoseok menepis tangan Jungkook halus.

"Tepat dua blok dari sini, hyung."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar." Kali ini tangan Hoseok menggenggam tangan Jungkook, menariknya ke arah motor hitam yg terparkir di halaman _caf__é_.

"Mulai besok, kamu tidak boleh kerja _shift_ malam, dan tiap pagi kamu harus berangkat bersamaku." Hoseok memakai helm, dan memberikan helm tambahan yg selalu dia bawa pada Jungkook.

"Berangkat bersama? Memangnya kamu juga kerja di _caf__é_ ini, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya asisten manajer. Kau tahu manajernya, Jung Daehyun kan? Dia kakakku, dan _caf__é_ ini milik keluargaku." tangan Hoseok memutar kunci itu, menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Ayo, sudah malam. Jangan mematung begitu, angin malam sangat tidak bagus untuk tubuh remaja yg masih dalam masa puber, jadi cepat naik agar kamu cepat sampai dirumah dan tidak kedinginan." Setelahnya, Jungkook naik ke motor itu dengan pipi yg bersemu merah.

Mungkin, Jungkook jatuh cinta, dan Hoseok menemukan referensi baru, _Macchiato_—kopi manis dengan kadar kafein tinggi, pengganti _Americano _favoritnya.

Halo! Saya publish lagi kkk. Sebenernya ff ini sudah saya publish di akun aff saya, tapi gak ada salahnya kan dipost juga di ffn kkk. Ya selamat membaca readers, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya ;)


End file.
